You're Still An Innocent
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic TreesAreSnazzy. Bobby rappelle à Jack que Jack Mercer est une bonne personne. Basé sur une chanson de taylor swift.


Titre : **You're Still An Innocent**

Auteur : **TreesAreSnazzy**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

La maison était foutument trop petite et il y avait trop de personnes pour une seule salle de bain. Bobby trottinait sur place en face d'une porte verrouillée, puis il fit trembler le cadre en frappant sur le mur en bois avec un poing déjà marqué.

« Jack, putin de tapette, tu es dans la salle de bain depuis plus d'une heure. Je suis sur le point d'aller chier sur la pelouse de Madame DuFoe et je pense que tu serais très gêné par ce genre de comportement. »

Il y eu un long silence avant qu'une petite voix réponde, « Dégage. Je m'en fiche. »

Bobby retint un râle. Seigneur, pas cette saloperie de voix. Pas maintenant.

Il fit tourner la poignée de porte, « Non de Dieu, Jack, si tu pouvais juste sortir. Je vais exploser cette saloperie de porte si tu… »

La poignée se retira d'un coup sec de sa main parce que Jack ouvrait, la tête baissée et une main dans la poche.

Bobby n'avait pas hésité à se précipiter dans la salle de bain puis une pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit et il se devait de régler ça. Il se demandait dans quelle genre de maison il n'était pas possible d'aller chier sans se soucier de quelqu'un qui devait avoir des problèmes ?

Il éclata de rire. La maison des Mercer était ce genre de maison.

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, Bobby frappait à une autre porte verrouillée. Il avait fallu 4 ans pour que Jack puisse mériter ce verrou, malgré tout Evelyn n'était pas stupide, pas de serrure pour ce gamin, seulement un verrou facile à faire sauter avec un tournevis. Bobby n'était pas supposé déverrouiller sans la permission de Jack.

« C'est la chambre de Jack, » lui avait rappelé Evelyn plusieurs fois quand Bobby perdait patience. « Il a mérité son verrou et c'est un symbole pour lui. Celui de la sécurité et de sa vie privée. Tu ne devrais pas oublier ça, Bobby, tu sais ce que ça signifie pour ton frère. »

Alors Bobby lui rappelait, « Ouais maman, et tu sais à quel point il est un danger pour lui-même. »

Jack avait 12 ans à présent, il lui avait fallu 5 ans pour se remettre, mais toute la famille Mercer savait que malgré ce fait, Jack ne cesserait jamais d'être un danger pour lui.

Donc Bobby frappait. Bobby avait demandé, « Jack, ouvre la porte s'il te plait. Je te le demande gentiment, huh ? » Mais personne n'avait répondu, alors Bobby avait pris un tournevis pour ouvrir la porte.

Jack était pelotonné dans une couverture sous son bureau.

« Merde, frérot. »

Jack avait juste sa crinière blonde qui dépassait de la couverture écossaise.

« Va-t-en, Bobby, » Broncha Jack. « Maman te l'a déjà dit. »

C'était tout ce que Jack avait besoin de dire. Bobby savait ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Ouais, et tu sais ce que j'en pense. » Bobby tira une chaise pour s'asseoir. « Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça. »

Une pensée obscurcit son esprit et il sentit sa poitrine s'alourdir, la voix de Bobby se teinta de panique. « Jackie, laisse moi voir tes bras. »

La tête de Jack se releva, ses yeux rouges et l'air fâché d'une telle accusation. « Je ne le fais plus, Bobby ! »

Bobby resta impassible. « Montre moi. Tes jambes aussi. »

Jack fusilla Bobby avec insistance. Il y eu une certaine tension pendant un moment, puis Jack jeta la couverture, pour relever ses manches et son pantalon. « Tu vois. »

Bobby se détendit. « Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai dérangé les habitudes quotidiennes de Jackie ou un truc du genre ? »

Jack se figea à la façon de Jack. Les yeux, la bouche, les membres. Même son souffle. Jack essayait de devenir un garçon invisible.

Dans un premier temps, Bobby se sentit confus. Puis ses yeux s'élargirent et il rigola. « Oh, tu me fais marcher ? » Jack ne disait rien alors Bobby tapota son genou. « Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, je ne vais pas le dire à Angel et Jerry. Oh, on en a rien à foutre, mec… »

« Ta gueule ! » Hurla Jack d'une voix tremblante. Il était proche des larmes. « Arrêtes, Bobby. »

Bobby s'arrêta.

« Jack… »

« Va-t-en, » supplia Jack sur ses genoux.

Bobby passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Jack, je pense vraiment que tout le monde fait ce genre de chose ? Tu sais ça. C'est absurde. »

Jack leva ses yeux sur lui et non de Dieu, quel foutu gosse. « Je n'aime pas ça, Bobby, » sanglota-t-il. Jack serra son visage entre ses mains.

« Je n'aime pas me sentir sale, Bobby. Je n'aime pas ça, je ne veux plus le faire, » cria Jack.

L'estomac de Bobby se noua douloureusement. En un instant, il n'était plus sur la chaise, mais agenouiller près de son petit frère. « Tu ne dois pas faire quelque chose si tu n'en a pas envie, » le calma-t-il. « Mais tu dois faire une chose pour moi, Jackie, et je sais que tu peux. Tu vas enlever les mains de ton visage, huh, avant de te faire mal. Allez, Jackie. Fais ça pour moi, s'il te plait ? »

Jack tremblait fortement. Ca faisait un moment que Bobby n'avait plus vu ça. Cette façon qu'avait son corps de trembler, ça avait toujours inquiété Bobby, en fait le gamin faisait une sorte de crise. Jack retira les mains de son visage pour enfoncer ses ongles dans une de ses mains, les broyant si fort qu'il donnait l'impression de les briser. Bobby n'arrivait plus à parler. Il attrapa les mains de Jack doucement mais fermement, chacune d'elle dans les siennes.

« Ca suffit, Jackie, » dit-il doucement.

Jack vacilla loin de son frère, cognant fortement sa tête dans la barre transversale de son bureau. Il serra les yeux et son visage devint rouge, il luttait, essayant de retirer ses mains de celles de son frère. Il regretta soudain sa cachette. La corpulence de Bobby rendait toute fuite impossible.

« Bobby, non, » sanglotait Jack. Son souffle était court et irrégulier. « Je suis sale… je ne… Je n'aime pas. »

Bobby frotta un de ses pouces calleux sur le dos de la petite main de Jack.

« Respire, » conseilla-t-il, acquiescant lentement. Les paupières de Jack s'ouvrirent mais son regard oscillait. « Regarde moi et respire, Jackie. »

Jack secouait la tête furieusement, en sanglotant toujours ses paroles.

La moelle des os de Bobby se glaça de voir Jack dans cet état. Il détestait ça. Ca lui retournait tout l'estomac à le rendre malade. Il remarqua la base des ongles de Jack bleuir. Ca ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps. Il tira légèrement Jack comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis la première fois où il avait dû gérer une crise de panique de Jack âgé de 7 ans. Jack ne pesait pas beaucoup plus que depuis cette fois là, sauf qu'il avait grandit. Jack continuait de lutter alors Bobby passait ses bras autour de la poitrine de Jack. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Jack battre aussi rapidement qu'un oiseau prit au piège. « Respire avec moi, Jackie. Tu te rappelles comment on fait ? Respire profondément, » Bobby inspirait profondément. « Ensuite on expire. »

Enfin, Jack s'exécuta alors Bobby pu parler d'autre chose. « Il n'y a rien de mal en toi, Jack. Je sais ce que je dis, et je ne dis pas ça comme ça. Il n'y a rien de mal en toi. Tu n'es pas sale et je me fouts de ce que d'autres trous du cul ont dit sur toi. Ils n'ont aucune importance. Mais ce que je dis comptes alors tu vas m'écouter. »

La respiration de Jack hoquetait quand il murmura, « je suis _coupable_, Bobby. »

« Non, » répondit Bobby furieusement. « Tu ne l'es pas. »

Il y eu un long silence dans la chambre, laissant entrer le cris des enfants et le grondement des moteurs. Enfin, Jack dit doucement, « Mais si. Parceque je voulais le faire alors que je savais que ce n'était pas bien, jusqu'à ce que je le fasse puis je ne voulais plus. Je savais que ça n'avait pas d'importance que je me sente mal après… Monsieur Cariker avait l'habitude de s'excuser après. Il était désolé. »

Bobby ferma les yeux. « Jackie, ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Jack leva les yeux sur son frère, les cils mouillés et les yeux ronds. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parceque, Jackie. Ce sont deux choses complètement différentes. L'une est mauvaise, l'autre non. J'imagine que tu sais laquelle est laquelle. Tu ne seras jamais coupable. Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller à cause de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Tu as un bon cœur. Tu es un bon garçon. »

Bobby vit les lèvres de Jack se mouvoir car il répétait les paroles de son frère. Un bon garçon.

Bobby avait vécu beaucoup de mauvaises choses mais ça ne lui avait jamais brisé le cœur.

« N'oublie jamais ça, Jackie, jamais. »

Jack acquiesça lentement. « Je vais essayer, » dit-t-il tout bas.

Bobby le serra légèrement. « Maintenant, écoute moi. Tu ne dois pas faire ce que tu ne veux pas faire. Tu peux faire quelque chose de différent. Tu sais pourquoi je joue au hockey ? »

« Parceque tu aimes ça ? »

Bobby se balançait et Jack pouvait sentir les battements provenant de la poitrine de Bobby. « Et bien, ouais, mais je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce que maman m'emmène jouer. Lorsqu'elle m'a adopté, je frappais dans tout ce qu'il y avait en fonction de mon humeur. Maman était vraiment fatiguée par tout ce que je brisais. Alors, elle m'a donné une crosse de hockey et une balle de tennis et elle m'a envoyé dans la buanderie. Je me suis défoulé sur pas mal de chose avec cette balle. Maman s'en fichait de ce que je cassais. Bien sûre, ça n'a pas été la même chose quand j'ai perdu ma première dent dans une baston, mais c'était différent. » Bobby rigola. Jack sourit. Puis Bobby dit, « Si tu te sens mal et que tu ne veux rien faire, je pense que tu devrais jouer de la guitare. C'est un truc que tu peux faire. Personne ne saura pourquoi tu fais ça parceque tu joues toujours avec de toute façon. Ca pourrait être ton échappatoire. »

Jack hocha la tête, les cheveux flottant devant ses yeux. « Okay, » dit-il. « J'aime ça. »

« Mais rappelle toi ce que j'ai dit, » l'avertit Bobby. « Tu n'es pas mauvais, Jackie. Je ne veux plus t'entendre le dire. Je veux que tu te souviennes que tu ne dois pas faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Peux tu me faire ce plaisir ? Dis le juste une fois, 'Jack Mercer est une bonne personne. »

Jack hésita. Il mordit ses lèvres. Il croyait Bobby. Alors il répéta.

Bobby sourit et tira son cou, pour lui planter un baiser sur le haut de la tête. « Merde, je t'aime gamin. Tu es la personne la plus innocente au bon cœur de ce monde, à côté de maman. »

Jack plongea sa tête sous le menton de Bobby. Juste pour vérifier, il demanda, « Je vais changer ? »

« Non, » répondit Bobby. « Non, jamais. »

Jack sourit.

**OOO**


End file.
